Lilac and Platinum
by skywolf666
Summary: Throwing away her life on his blade had seemed like the only choice Camilla had left when she mounted her wyvern and left her homeland behind with her father's harsh decree still ringing like thunder in her ears. But he proved himself unwilling to take it, leaving them again at an awkward standstill. The truth was known now, and with it would come change. (Avatar/Camilla. Ch 12/R.)
1. Surrender in the Snow

_"Camilla. Enter."_

 _Hearing her name, the first princess of Nohr stiffened her spine and swept into the room where her father and his most trusted advisor stood. The royal chamber lay quiet and dark, as familiar and brooding as ever, but to the lilac-haired woman it seemed as if her every footstep was a clap of thunder. Her father sat far and away, leaning forward on his one knee as he watched her progress, but even from a distance those dark and calculating eyes pierced her through. It was always the same; as if he was attempting to shear away her skin to see into her very mind and rip away her most secret thoughts, and it was a battle for Camilla to keep her expression placid as she looked to him and then the sorcerer who stood on his right._

 _Iago's smile, wide and cruel and expectant, only made her blood roil with that old and familiar hatred. It reminded her of those long and bloody nights she spent at Aidan's bedside, clumsily patching wounds she knew would never fully heal, and wishing in vain for her axe so she could split his craven head open. Yet he was not permitted to know of her anger, and she was not allowed to sate her bloodlust, and it only made her grind her teeth down as she forced it all down and continued forward in a graceful stride._

 _As she approached the staircase she took pause, remembering that invisible line where she was not permitted to cross as she stood in front of her king and father. Bowing at the waist, Camilla swept into her natural bow, though her heart resisted the sign of respect instinctively. Nothing felt right inside of these hallowed chambers, and as she risked a quick glance through her bangs and up to the throne, she admitted painfully to herself that her father was much included in that. It was as if he was going through yet another change, becoming colder and harder and more power-hungry than ever before, and the memories of the man she once knew as a little girl were rapidly becoming dim and distant._

 _'Who are you now, Father...? What has corrupted you so? Will I get a chance to know before this cursed war escalates even further?'_

 _The questions she had been asking ceaselessly ever since her return to the castle were to remain unanswered however as she stood once more to attention at a flick of her father's fingers. Her arms folded behind her back as she lifted her chin, face calm and expressionless as she spoke softly, demurely, "You called for me, Father? What is your will, my king?"_

 _"My will is the deaths of the traitors Eve and Aidan. I have heard news they have secured a ship bound to Cheve... You are to take Flora, your retainers, and a retinue of soldiers with you to decimate them and the forces that follow."_

 _Behind her back, Camilla felt her fingernails bite down through her palms as she clenched her hands into fists, and it was a great effort to keep her face from registering the pain and surprise. She had heard whispers that the twins were turning from Hoshido and marching towards Cheve, yet she had not expected that it would be so soon. Yet, as she forced herself not to reply and instead to think, she was aware that time only seemed to be flying for her. Indeed, it had already been three months since her precious siblings had renounced Nohr on the borders of Hoshido, and the thought made her heart ache with a fierce and bitter pain. Three months felt like three days, and yet it also felt as if it had been forever since she had last seen Eve's sweet smile, and Aidan's quiet care._

 _Swallowing the knot in her throat down, Camilla instead looked to her father, brow furrowing as she tried to make sense of the strategy her father demanded. Herself and the wyvern riders she commanded were without saying; a battle at sea demanded air superiority, though she did not understand the need for the twins' former retainer. With Joker and Felicia's betrayal, Flora had been transferred to the castle and remained under lock and key, suspected of loyalty to her former masters despite the fact that she had been long in the fortress when they and her fellow servants had deserted. Keeping her voice calm and respectful, Camilla questioned as she looked from Iago to her father, "Flora, Father? I thought you intended to keep her in the dungeons until the war ended."_

 _"Indeed that was my intent, however with the traitors taking to sea, her skills shall be necessary for your victory. Not for naught is the Ice Tribe named thus. You will take her with you in order to freeze the seas themselves and stall the boats, and should she show resistance or hesitation, you will kill her where she stands. She can show her loyalty, if she truly is loyal, by giving her power to our cause." The explanation came cold and cruel, and Camilla winced underneath the explanation that made perfect sense to her in a logical way. It was true that Flora's powers would indeed be a boon to their attack, but she hated the idea of putting the demure and devoted servant to her axe should she show hesitation in fighting her former masters and friends._

 _"Very well, Father. I shall organize the troops and leave at once." Camilla spoke with a calmness she did not feel as she imagined the flight that would take her far from the castle in pursuit of the twins who had refused to take a side. It would be a short flight, less than two days if the wyverns were pushed, and her stomach clenched tightly with fear as she imagined raising her axe to her siblings. She hadn't thought she would be sent out so quickly, she had hoped there would be more time, but her father's word was law and there was no arguing with his orders lest she wanted to keep her head on her shoulders._

 _Turning on her heel, Camilla hoped to make a quick escape. Her emotions were spinning and her heart was racing, but to her anger and despair, she heard Iago coughing to announce that she was not permitted to leave just yet. Cursing inwardly, the princess allowed herself to turn halfway, refusing to give the black-haired sorcerer her full attention. She felt reckless and angry, knowing the show of disrespect would earn her Garon's ire but simply uncaring for the risks, and she glared at the Nohrian tactician as she asked in a voice made of ice, "Yes?"_

 _"There are conditions to your mission, Lady Camilla." Iago's smile was cruel and vicious, and it made the princess' blood chill as she heard that sadistic pleasure deep in his voice. He was fingering the whip at his side, his flat black eyes glittering with hatred underneath his mask, and she swore his smirk was far more twisted than usual as he elaborated with clear relish, "Our king demands that the twins be dead,_ not _taken prisoner. You are to bring their heads back as proof of your success, or you are not to return_ at all. _"_

 _For a brief moment, Camilla almost looked to her father in horrified demand of his command, but at the last moment she caught herself and remained still. She knew, solely by that dancing light of sadism in Iago's gaze that he was not simply flaunting his privilege in a vile attempt to satisfy his pleasure. He was speaking her father's word. There was no option for defeat, not unless she wished to give up her life in return, and the knowledge that her father was sending her callously to her possible death was a cold wash of ice into her blood._

 _"A-As you wish, Father. I... I will return victorious."_

 _"See that you do, Camilla. Return defeated... and I shall make you wish you'd died a slow death in the muck of the battlefield."_

* * *

"You've done well, coming so far... but there's still more in your way. If you want a true victory here, you'll need to go through me."

The almost laughing voice made Eve cringe, and she clenched her teeth as her hand lay frozen and unresponsive on the hilt of her blade. She couldn't move despite all wishes to, and her heart tugged fiercely within her chest as she stood across the deck from her coldly smiling elder sister. She had hoped it would not come to this, had prayed and wished that somehow, some way, she would avoid meeting her siblings on the battlefield, but as Camilla stood in front of her, axe in hand and wyvern behind, she knew she'd been a fool. It was war after all, and prayers were worth less than nothing in the face of that cruel reality.

Her response of silent hesitation only seemed to anger the first princess of Nohr, and it showed as she flipped her hair with her free hand and settled her hand aggressively on the handle of her axe. Her wine-coloured eyes flashed frustration, and her lips pulled back into a fearsome scowl as her voice lashed out across the deck like a whip, "Is that truly your answer, Eve? After that wonderful speech of idealism back on that battlefield three months ago? You spoke so passionately of finding another way. That you would fight all in your way in order to find peace, no matter the enemy. And now that you're faced with me, you hesitate? I'm disappointed in you. I thought you had more mettle."

A low growl of anger came from the forces behind her, but Eve ignored them as she stood silent and afraid in front of her men. She could sense their frustration with her hesitancy, but she refused to let them take the fight that she had picked. She had seen enough bravery from Felicia, who had waded in unaided when she had seen her twin sister at the fore of the fight, and she refused to allow her servant and friend to see her cowardice. The rose-haired maid had done what no one else could in subduing her sister without harming her fatally, and she had all but snarled in defiance when a terse Joker had offered his hand.

 _"No. She is_ my _sister. This is_ my _battle. I will not allow her to raise a hand to my masters without standing between them. This isn't her, and I am going to show her that myself."_

Felicia's bravery only warranted a similar showing, but now that she stood at the fore, Eve was doubting her courage. She knew that Aqua or Takumi, or even Kagerou or Rinkah were more than willing to fight in her name, but she would not permit it. They didn't know her sister as she did. They didn't know that underneath her cruel demeanour that she loved her siblings with a passion that bordered on the selfless. They wouldn't trade blows that meant anything should she step back and allow them to battle for her, and it made her hand tremble as she forced her fingers to close more tightly on the handle of Yato.

"Move aside, Eve."

Aidan's quiet voice at her left made her jump, and Eve spun around in alarm to see her twin brother calmly placing a hand on her shoulder to gently pull her aside. His crimson eyes were calm if dark, and his sword remained sheathed at his side as he made to take her place on the field. Shaking her head at his intent, Eve began to protest as she realized he meant to challenge their sister with that same silent determination he took into every fight, "Aidan, wait, you can't-"

"This is my fight. You've done enough already." Aidan cut her off firmly but not sternly, and Eve's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she understood that he was giving her permission to withdraw without wounding her pride. It was true enough that she had led the charge even when she had seen her sister and Flora behind the forces between them, but she had hoped to take the battle all the way to the end. Her heart however had betrayed her, and she knew her brother had seen that as the hand on her shoulder gave a calming, reassuring squeeze when he continued gently, "Pull back. I'll finish what you started."

Aidan felt relief as Eve did as he asked, though it was not without a moment of painful worry that turned her ruby-red eyes into pools of anguished love. She looked towards her sister, her heart in her eyes and the worry painted clearly over her face, but she stepped back nonetheless at his urging. Her elder twin quickly took her place even though he made no effort to draw his blade, and he stood silent but imposing, watching as a myriad of emotions flickered rapidly across Camilla's face as she watched the exchange without a word.

"So, it will be you, then...? I can't say I'm disappointed. I was hoping it would be you, if I could be honest." Camilla's voice was almost soft, gentle, as she watched him approach into no-man's land. She heard Myrrh's low rumbling sharpen into a growl behind her, and she spared her mount a careful pat to the neck before she likewise took one careful step forward. She knew that look in Aidan's eyes, that calm but deadly glimmer of crimson that proved he would approach the battle as he always did, and it brought a chuckle to her as she asked him almost playfully, "You'll give me a good battle, won't you?"

Aidan didn't answer, but rather instead narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop in the middle of the deck. Eve and the rest of their men now stood far behind and out of range, but he gave them no notice as he watched her take another step forward. Her smile was painful yet honest, and it made his teeth clench despite his face not showing emotion. He called out calmly, his voice placid and almost unmoved as he spoke, "I have one question, before we begin."

"Mm. One question, then." Camilla allowed, somewhat surprised by his directness and his curiosity. It was unlike him, but she wasn't about to deny him even so. She hefted her axe, balancing the deadly blade easily behind her head as she shifted her feet absently for her stance. The tome she wore on her hip sparked lazily in response to her battle readiness, but she ignored it as she locked eyes with the younger man standing without his weapon before her, "Speak."

"You're under direct orders from Garon to be here, aren't you?"

It was as if he had slapped her across the face, and all signs of amusement or satisfaction was wiped from her almost immediately. She had not expected his keenness even though she knew his intellect, and her lips pursed into thin lines as her hand tightened fiercely on the handle of her weapon. She had a feeling he knew, that he had known the moment she had touched down on their boat to announce the attack at the beginning of the battle, and yet he felt the need now to make her confirm it. She felt a rush of anger, of hurt that he would make her answer aloud for all to hear, but she had given her word to agree, and she refused to back down now. She spoke through gritted teeth, eyes flashing angrily as she spat out her reply, "Yes, he did. Now enough talk. We fight."

Aidan gave no answer aside from the audible click of his Yato being unlocked from its sheath as it was pulled into his hand. He steadied the bronze blade with ease, and his face remained frustratingly calm as he took his stance. It truly was as if he didn't need her words, as if he knew everything already, and that anger she felt flared higher in reminder of that ugly realization of betrayal from so long ago. He was her enemy now, and she growled a soft curse under her breath as her right hand lifted and sparks sang between her fingers.

The blast of flame hit its target, though Aidan was no longer there to feel the heat as magical burst struck the deck and sent a wave of heat slashing towards the ranks of the audience behind. They all recoiled in surprise, muttering oaths and calling loudly in anger at her use of magic, but Camilla gave them no mind. She was focussed solely on her opponent, but even her foresight and her experience with him left her floundering as he appeared from her left out of the smoke, having moved far too fast for her eyes to track after her initial spellcasting having missed so spectacularly.

'So fast...!'

The thought was all she had as her axe was brought down defensively across her chest, and the angry clang of metal on metal told her that she had moved just in time to intercept his first blow. She was astonished as he leapt clear momentarily after, unharmed and unshaken as she fell back from the force of his initial strike. He had hit with the flat side of his blade, but even then there was no denying the sheer amount of strength behind his swordplay. She went staggering backward, eyes wide and expression shocked, and she cursed softly in alarm and appreciation as Aidan lifted his blade casually in answer. 'You've grown... This is your power in freedom... Splendid. You're exactly what I hoped you'd be.'

He leapt again, momentarily taking to the air as if gravity had no hold on his lithe frame as his sword spun in a fiery arc through the frozen air. Camilla could hear the air shriek as the metal cut through it, and for a brief instant, she was mesmerized. She had watched him for years, had seen him train and fight and progress, but the man in front of her now seemed little like the one she had known in the Nohrian fortress. The sword in his hand seemed as if it was a part of him, a mere extension of his arm, and his confidence was absolute as he flew through the air and brought down his blade to meet her axe once more.

The heavy blow sent her staggering backwards again, grunting with a mixture of surprise and pain as her arms attempted and failed to absorb the power behind his stroke. His strength allowed him to leap high, but his weight only made him fall all the harder, and she wondered if her axe was capable of meeting such blows repeatedly. His strength was far beyond any she could remember, making her wilt when she met it head-on, but Camilla only pursed her lips in a grim smile as he once again skipped backwards and out of her range.

'He's testing me... and he knows he can win. I know that look in his eye...' Camilla adjusted her footing and hold, eyeing him carefully as he began a cautious circle about her. Their audience had stepped far back, well aware of the danger and not wanting to push in lest they be caught in the radius of her magic. But they were shadows to the wyvern rider, and Camilla turned in tandem with him, anticipating and almost pleased to see him gauging her with so much skill. 'If this is how far you've come in so little time, how much farther can you go, Aidan...? I wish I could see it.'

Again Aidan came forward, rushing in and bowed low, his sword dragging a hair's breadth from the deck as he homed in on her like an arrow to its target. But this time Camilla was prepared, and sidestepped neatly to her left as he leapt forward with a slash that sent a cold breath of air slapping against her skin. Her axe was a blur of liquid silver in her hands as she swung in response, and the flat side of the double-bitted weapon hit his exposed back with an impressive amount of force.

It was Aidan's time to stagger from the power behind her blow, and he grunted painfully as the black plates of his armour buckled underneath the blunt force. The chainmail vest he wore beneath did nothing to soften the hit, rather the links of mail only punched harder into his skin underneath the pressure, driving out his breath in an exclamatory curse. He lurched forward another handful of steps, breathing hard as he turned about to face her, but Camilla gave him no time to recover, already closing in with a determined scowl gracing her beautiful features.

Yato met her axe with a loud snarl of metal on metal, causing sparks to fly from the friction and force behind the two weapons. Aidan filed away the pain for another time, standing straight despite the ache in his back as he pushed back against Camilla's axe. Her wine-coloured eyes were narrowed with frustration as her axe sought him, pushing and sliding about the smoother length of his sword, but Aidan held firm, shifting with each slip to ensure she didn't break the stalemate. His own crimson eyes were flashing despite his calm expression, and his hands expertly manipulated his blade to keep her still as she pushed even harder.

A burst of strength found the lilac-haired princess, and with a sudden shove, she caught the younger man off guard. He withdrew automatically behind her force, but his sword did not as she advanced. It seemed to take a life of its own, sliding away from her axe and towards her neck instead, and there was an audible tearing noise as the blade found the gap between her shoulder and breastplate.

"Ughn..!" Camilla fell back, one hand leaving her axe to clutch at her shoulder as the blood began to flow fast and heavy. The sacred blade had done its work well, biting deep into her skin and leaving a long, clean wound from the back of her neck down to her collarbone. Blood quickly spread across her chest and back despite her desperate grip to stem the flow, and she winced even as the hot liquid drenched her glove mockingly. The pain was deep, biting, but Camilla ignored it, steadying her axe in preparation for another blow as she locked eyes with her opponent in a determined scowl to prove an injury would not give him an opening to take advantage of.

Yet Aidan did not press forward, but rather stood in place, sword still raised as if he had simply forgotten to lower it. His eyes were wide in disbelief, swimming with an emotion that Camilla could not name as he looked to the blood that dripped lazily off of his blade to splatter to the deck below. She could not tell if it was the pain or the blowing snow, but it almost seemed as if his sword seemed to tremble as he held it, as if in fear of what it had done and what it meant.

Then Camilla watched as Aidan's jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed in a look that she could only describe as rage. It was still calm, still tightly leashed, but there was no denying there was anger in him as his teeth clenched audibly and his fingers tightened on the hilt of his sword. His stance became tighter, more tense, and under the blowing wind she heard him curse in a voice that was icier than the snow that fell under the magic of the Ice Tribe.

If Camilla had seen Aidan as little more than a blur when he first moved at the beginning of their duel, he simply disappeared from her sight now. Only instinct served to guide her as she spun completely about on her heel, axe raised to meet him, as he seemed more fluid than man as he ducked underneath her swinging axe without missing a beat. The look on his face was stone, pulsating quietly from the flames running beneath it, and he dodged again at her second attempt to strike out at him with an ease so apparent that Camilla could do nothing but curse aloud at her sloppiness.

Her arm hung useless at her side, blood flowing freely down underneath her armour and limiting her severely in her range and strength. Her fingers hurt to move, proving that the initial blow had done more damage than she had initially thought. Swinging her axe took more energy than ever, and Aidan was little more than a wraith as he ducked and weaved underneath all of her attempts to ward him off. He came closer with every step, circling and frequently appearing just out of the corner of her eye. Her heart beat rapidly, half out of fear and half out of excitement for the fight. He was everything she had hoped for, and even injured and lamed, she could not help but admire him more than ever.

Then an iron clamp grasped at her forearm, twisting her injured arm behind her back with a fierce and unyielding strength. Camilla heard rather than felt herself yelp in pain as her shoulder roared in displeasure at being forced into movement. But all desire to struggle disappeared the instant she felt cold steel pressing against her neck, and she stilled at once as she felt Aidan's breath on her ear. Her axe hung useless now at her side, and Camilla felt her breath catch as the vice on her forearm tightened and the edge of his sword caressed the skin of her throat.

His breath came gruffly, laboured with exertion and still tense with that anger that she knew was coursing fresh and hot through his veins. She could feel it in the way he held her arm as he kept her pinned between his chest and sword, and a tiny part in the back of her mind shivered as she felt the strength of him pressed up against her back. His arm rested across her shoulder to hold his sword at her throat, and her injured limb was nestled between his chest and her back as he held her firmly. It was a position of helplessness that she was in, but even so, she felt her pulse quicken as his voice came rough and harsh in her ear, "Drop your axe. It's over."

Camilla closed her eyes, taking a poisonous moment to savour the physical sensations that combatted the pain and the knowledge that she had lost so spectacularly to him. She felt no disappointment, though there was a part of her brain that was whispering of her sinfulness to find pleasure despite all that was happening. She bit at her lip, careful not to swallow as that sharpened edge of his blade whispered like a breath on her flesh. She replied calmly, her body relaxed and at ease as she took in her loss with something approaching relief, "Kill me."

For a beat, she hoped that she would feel his sword answering her, and was almost saddened when there was no such thing. In fact, Yato lowered from its place at her neck, and she flinched slightly as she heard it being buried into the wood by her foot. She heard a quiet sound in her ear, almost something approaching a tired laugh, and the vice that held her arm in place seemed to lessen slightly before Aidan was speaking again in a weary mutter, "You can't really think that I'd do that, do you, Camilla? There's no way. I can't kill you, and Eve wouldn't, either. You don't need to keep up this theatre. Just drop your axe."

"What theatre? I've lost. You've won. It's simple, isn't it? You kill your enemies when you're victorious. So do it. Kill me."

"Stop spouting nonsense." Aidan's voice was heated, and for a moment, Camilla forgot herself at the sound of such raw emotion. she turned her head to glimpse his face, and was surprised by the burning light in his crimson eyes. His face was drawn into an intense frown, and there was fresh anger tightening his jaw and colouring his pale skin as he glared at her accusingly. He didn't release his grip on her as she did not loosen her hold on her axe, but he continued fiercely as she looked at him in surprise, "You don't want to die any more than I want to kill you. Garon sent you on this mission, and you've failed. I know what that means just as well as you do. You can't return to Nohr empty-handed. He'll kill you for your failure. But you couldn't refuse his order either; that would only get you labelled a traitor and earn a death sentence. You came here hoping that Eve or I would give you a quick death instead."

"That's...!" Camilla bit down on her instinctive refusal, but the ache in her chest only made his words smack all the harder in truth. He knew her better than she had hoped, and he was cruel as he laid her actions bare with so little prodding. She knew better than to deny it, as it would only make him angrier, and there was no hope that he would kill her. She knew him better than that, yet she had refused to bow to logic and instead had forced a battle she had planned to lose. The shame made her lower her head, unable to bear that accusing gaze of his, and she could only ask with a hint of bitter laughter, "You fought me anyway, knowing all that?"

"I knew the moment I saw you. You put up a good front, but your heart is always on your sleeve. You couldn't kill Eve or I any more than you could hurt Elise or Leon or Marx. You love all of us far too much, even if Garon demands it of you." Aidan's voice gentled as he heard her shame and weariness, and his hold likewise turned softer even though he did not let her go. It almost felt more like an embrace than a restraint, and he spoke softly, encouragingly now as he sensed her pain, "Garon gave you no choice, and you did the only thing you could think of so you wouldn't betray your father or hurt Eve and I. I know that. But it's over. If you want to throw your life away, then let Eve and I take command of it instead. Follow us. Drop your axe and come to our side. Come with me."

Camilla was silent as his words rang warm and inviting in her head. Her heart sang for it, with the desire to forget and step away from the clinging shadows and doubt of her father's commands, but she resisted the allure fiercely. Nothing he said was false, and she hated that he knew her so well, but it did little to soothe the pain she felt at the idea of betraying her father. It did not matter that he was not the man she remembered from her childhood, those memories were all she had to cling to whenever she was faced with his current cruelty, and she winced as she wished that she could simply go back to the past to a much easier time.

Aidan sensed her wavering resolve, and he pressed insistently as she stood silent and unbowed. He reached down gently, his free hand holding the wrist of her dominant hand in an encouraging touch for her to drop her axe. He spoke softly but urgently, ignoring the murmurs of the crowd about him to focus solely on the woman before him that was trying so hard to resist, "Camilla, I beg of you... This war is more complicated than any of us initially believed. It's far more than some conquest Garon wishes to wreak on Hoshido. There's more at play. Another enemy that holds all of our strings. Eve wishes for peace, and she's found a way to capture it; but we need every ally we can find. We need you. You know full well that we wouldn't fight a hopeless fight. There's a way for this to end without bloodshed. Join us."

Camilla bowed her head further, eyes closing tighter as she tried her best to strengthen her grip on the axe she held. But her fingers were weakening, enticed by his fervent whispers and pleas that touched her in a way she hadn't expected. It wasn't a question of distrusting his words or motives, and she hated herself for not feeling more loyalty to her homeland and father. The idea of turning her coat was a pleasant one, and that only brought her as much shame as it did relief. She was tired of the torture and the unknown and the uncertainty, and here now he was, offering her an escape and a hope she had dared not to think of ever since he had left her three months ago on the battlefield.

An exhaustion she didn't know muddled her head and weakened her body, and she wished she knew if it was due to her injury, or everything else that she had been fighting for so long. Her willpower seemed so little in the face of the mountain she had been climbing, whether it was her father, the war, or her feelings for the man who held her so easily at his mercy, or his sister. Her axe slipped from her fingers, clattering to the deck below with a final sort of thud, and she felt a tremor of pain, of relief and fear ripple through her body as she whispered raggedly, "I'm... sorry..."

The hand that held her in place released its grip, but to Camilla's surprise, it gently reached for her waist instead to turn her around to face him. She glanced up, her vision blurred by tears of sorrow and pain and exhaustion, and his face was pained as he returned her stare. He reached slowly, hesitantly, but his callused fingers brushed her cheek to wipe away an escaped tear before he was pulling her against his chest. He was mindful of her shoulder as his arms loosely encircled her back to hold her in place, and as Camilla rested her cheek on his shoulder, she mused that even though he had grown in three months, he was still much the same as ever. He held her as clumsily as he had the first and last time they had embraced all that time ago, but she still felt that wonderful thrill as she let herself melt against him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's all right now... It's all right."

The words were as awkward and clumsy as his embrace, but it was dear to her as she took those precious few moments to recover in his arms. Her heart ached, bringing words she had worked hard to keep buried back to the forefront of her mind. It made her good arm rise, fingers clinging gently to the back of his cape to ensure he didn't draw away too quickly. He didn't let her go, something that brought her relief even as she lifted her chin, searching his face as she began softly, weakly, "Aidan... I..."

"Later." Aidan spoke quickly but firmly, and there was a flicker of apology in his eyes as she bit her lip in reply to his immediate denial. His expression softened slightly, and he shook his head as he raised a hand to gently, carefully touch her injured lower arm. The blood from her wound was congealing, but it needed immediate attention, and he proved his notice to her condition as he explained in a mutter, "You're hurt and need attention... We can speak at length later. For now, just allow Sakura to treat you. When you're healed... then we can talk. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that..." Camilla murmured, but she allowed her emotions to give way to his better judgement as she pulled herself away from his welcoming arms. He stepped back just as stiffly, proving his discomfort and uncertainty as he made a gesture towards the crowd that had gathered before them. Camilla watched him closely, aching in more ways than one as Eve left the group first, all but sprinting across the deck to her siblings, and it was a battle of self-control for her to turn her gaze away from the younger man and to his twin sister. She forced a smile to her face as Eve came near, one hand now clasping at her shoulder as that young, red-headed Hoshidan girl followed closely behind, staff in hand.

Mechanically the first princess of Nohr allowed herself to be seated on the deck, only half-hearing Eve's worried exclamations and the younger girl's gentle instructions and reassurances. The healing magic flowed swift and calm, slowing her rapid heartbeat, but doing little to soothe that anxiety that had curled about her stomach and made her throat tight. Instinctively she glanced over to him again, guiltily acknowledging that he drew her like a magnet and made all else seem distant and dull, but promising silently and internally, 'Soon, then... I've waited this long. I suppose one day or two more won't kill me... I hope my patience lasts long enough.'

 **AN:**

 **Hiya, and thank you for reading the first piece of the three-shot "Lilac and Platinum"! This is meant to be a story about the evolution of Camilla and Aidan's relationship during the Revelations route in Fates, and it's one I've been pretty eager to tell ever since I finished the game. It's taken a long time for me to get here, and I'm sorry if it seems clunky and a bit disjointed, but I promise there's going to be some good story here as long as you guys stick with me!**

 **I'm not going to spoil anything for you, but I will warn you that adult themes are definitely going to be a focus for this mini trilogy. It's going to explore all the juicy and angsty bits that I always wanted the Camilla/Avatar relationship to dive into, so I also apologize in advance if any of you find this to be too OOC for your tastes. Quite honestly, I always felt that game failed Camilla miserably in terms of characterization and execution, and this is the way I've always viewed her after doing a lot of reading on her supports and backstory. She's a troubled woman who doesn't get much screentime on the better aspects of her personality, and was relegated to a fanservice character who honestly just deserved more.**

 **I decided to make this a three-parter as the relationship deserves and needs the time to evolve naturally and with some time involved. Of course, it's all taking place over about a week in-game time, but I didn't want to have dozens of pages just for one chapter. I'll do my best to cover everything I think should be covered, and I plan to be as faithful to my mental image as my writing skills allow for. But please let me know if you want to see something specific, and I'll do my best to see what I can do with it!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you feel like its appropriate, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. I always appreciate your opinions, and am so grateful for you giving up your time to let me know what you think! I'll be back soon (hopefully) with another chapter!**

 **Mood: Excited.**

 **Listening To: "It's Been Awhile" - Staind.**

 **~ Sky**


	2. Clarity in the Darkness

_"A-All right, Lady Camilla... I think that's all the healing you'll need now."_

 _At the words, Camilla eagerly turned her head back towards her injury, running experimental fingertips across the now freshly knitted skin that showed no sign of damage from the swordstroke she had taken several days prior. To say she was impressed was an understatement, as the first princess of Nohr had fully expected the wound to scar, but the Hoshidan princess had proved herself a capable healer through the several sessions they had sat quietly through together. Though incredibly shy and obviously half afraid more than half the time, Camilla hadn't failed to notice how seriously she took her duties, and it brought a smile to her face as she glanced up from her former injury and to the redhead's face, "You've my thanks, Sakura. You've done a beautiful job."_

 _"I'm just happy to help, that's all. I know that Miss Felicia is a capable healer, too, but she's been very tired ever since the battle. I want to be useful to Eve and Aidan." Sakura replied with a warm smile gracing her usually shy features, and Camilla couldn't and didn't try to fight her answering grin. She was young and bright, and though their personalities differed, Camilla couldn't help but compare the young Hoshidan girl to her own little sister that she had left behind in Nohr. The two's love for their elder siblings was written all over their faces and the hearts they wore upon their sleeves._

 _"I can't imagine anyone discounting your use. But I doubt that's why Aidan or Eve keep you here, Sakura." Camilla chuckled to herself as she slid up the sleeve of her blouse to cover the former wound. She was glad to see the cumbersome bandaging go, and even more pleased to know that she would have no scar to bear in reminder of the shameful battle she had initiated. It would only create sour feelings, and such dark thoughts were the last thing the Nohrian princess wanted to linger now that she found herself square in the centre of her little siblings' forces._

 _It had been obvious enough from the outset that she was not loved by her new Hoshidan compatriots, but for whatever reason, Sakura had stepped up and volunteered her time and energy as her healer. No amount of foul looks and dark comments from her elder brother Takumi had proven enough to sway her, but even her resolve had seemed shaky the first time Camilla had found herself alone with her. Her hands had been trembling, and she looked so thoroughly intimidated that Camilla had felt herself wince with guilt over scaring the poor child without ever meaning to do so._

 _But, and quite quickly after those first few timid moments, Camilla had witnessed the young priestess show courage she had not expected to see. She took her duties seriously, and was not one to be trifled with when it came to her expertise in the staff. She gave orders that she expected to see followed, and even intimidated as she appeared to be, she sounded like any seasoned healer Camilla had ever known in Nohr._

 _It had only taken one or two more sessions full of soft questions, and remarks of her own sister in Nohr, before Camilla found it easy to speak to the young girl without too much difficulty. Though Sakura still failed to meet her eyes more often than not, her words came easier and with genuine warmth, and her smiles were frequent. Now that her sessions were ending, Camilla found herself almost saddened that her time with the Hoshidan princess was going to end, even if it meant that she was now healed and capable of returning to her duties and her wyvern without interruption._

 _"I'm glad that it went so smoothly. Big Brother Aidan will be happy to hear so. He was very worried about you."_

 _The offhanded remark immediately brought Camilla's attention back to the present, and her head turned quickly to spot Sakura standing up and brushing off her skirt. She stood likewise, suddenly abruptly aware of the way her heart had skipped several beats at the mention of Aidan's name. Hesitant but still unable to stymie her curiosity and hope, Camilla began somewhat sheepishly, "Forgive me, Sakura, but... Aidan was worried about me?"_

 _"It was Big Brother who asked me to be your healer." Sakura answered with a confused blink, and she looked up into the taller woman's face with a tilted head. The Nohrian princess looked apprehensive, something that greatly startled the much younger girl after having seen her handle herself with such grace and confidence. Though she felt somewhat guilty to betray Aidan's confidence, she felt a sudden desire to explain herself fully to Camilla, and she did so with deliberate straightforwardness, "He was very concerned about your health, and he asked me personally to take care of you. You're very important to him, Lady Camilla."_

 _"Did he say that?"_

 _"No... but he didn't need to." Sakura shook her head, and she fiddled absently in the handle of her staff as she struggled to find the proper words she needed to explain what she sensed. It was difficult, as the platinum-haired man in question was as mercurial as any could be, but Sakura knew what she felt when it came to him, and trusted her instincts. She spoke slowly, wanting to ensure she had the right words as she sensed the importance behind Camilla's sudden questions, "I know that I have only known him for a very short time compared to you... but it was in his face when he asked. He... looked to be in pain. I've never seen that before. He always seems to be calm and in control... yet, when it comes to you... He's different. That must mean he cares for you a great deal, yes?"_

 _"I... Yes, I... I guess it does, doesn't it...?" Camilla hated herself for her stammering, but she couldn't find the confidence that Sakura had, and it was both confusing and humiliating as she stumbled on her feelings like a schoolgirl. She wished she had the instincts that the young healer before her did, the certainty, but so many years of repressed emotions had simply made things too muddled. It was an all-consuming confusion and wonder, full of heavily shackled hope and reminders that it was not permissible to dwell upon._

 _Now however, Camilla shook her head, forcing a smile to her face as she felt Sakura's concerned gaze piercing her through and refusing to let her wander in her thoughts. She didn't want to draw the child into her problems after having her devote so much time and energy to her health, and she reached to gently tap her nose in a friendly gesture before speaking with a cheer she did not feel, "Never you mind me, Sakura. And thank you again for your healing. If you ever find yourself needing something, I hope you come to me for help. I never want to leave a debt unsettled, and any sibling of Eve and Aidan's is a sibling of mine."_

 _"Th-That won't be necessary, Lady Camilla!" A brilliant blush raced over Sakura's face, painting her skin the exact same shade of her hair as she drew back and frantically waved her hands in embarrassment. It was the first energetic show Camilla had ever seen, and it brought a genuine curl to her lips as Sakura danced backwards, rubbing her nose awkwardly even though it was obvious she was pleased. She continued to stammer, hands tightly clutching her staff to herself as if it was some form of protection, "I-I-I was just doing as I was asked, that's all!"_

 _Unable to help it, Camilla chortled at the reaction that was exactly what she had hoped for. It only made the priestess look all the more cute, reminding her of her weakness for that genuine innocence and warmth that all children had. It helped her fall back into her old patterns, and she lovingly pat the top of the younger girl's head as she teased with a wink, "Has anyone ever told you how dreadfully cute you are, Sakura? Your brother best keep you away from me from now on, lest I snatch you up and take you with me wherever I go."_

 _"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! You wouldn't really do that, would you, Lady Camilla?! Y-You wouldn't would you?!"_

 _"I make no such promises when I see something I like, Sakura."_

* * *

Sighing, Camilla turned about yet again in her cot as her memories continued to haunt her thoughts and stopped her from seeking the sleep she knew she needed. It had been only that morning that she received her clean bill of health, but despite the whole ship now knowing she was fully healed, she hadn't found one single chance to have that conversation Aidan had promised her those several days ago. On the contrary, it almost felt like the younger man was avoiding her. She hadn't seen him once since parting from Sakura, and to say that she was restless and frustrated was a grand understatement.

'Patience never has been my strong suit...' The thought was bitter, and with a smooth movement, the Nohrian princess pulled herself upright and tossed aside the thin sheet she had been using to keep herself contained. She didn't know what she planned to do, but her body and mind both demanded movement lest she simply explode of pent up emotions and desire to have something be done. She pulled herself to her feet, allowing herself one luxurious stretch before reaching down to find her shawl to wrap about her bare shoulders.

A small part of her mind warned her of her selfishness, but it was easy enough to ignore as she opened her door and crept out into the hallway. Night had fallen hard, sending most of the crew not on watch to their beds, and Camilla was glad for the silence and the solitude as she turned down the hall and up to the second floor of cabins where she knew Aidan slept. She met no one on her journey upwards, and emboldened, she hurried her pace up the stairs before turning right to the cabins. 'Three doors, on the right... Eve is across from him, if memory serves...'

Instinct took over as she came to the door, and though it was not the fortress, Camilla found herself rapping three times in quick succession as she had so many times in the previous years when she went searching for his company. It was their silently agreed upon code, an auditory cue that told him it was her without needing her voice, and she waited patiently for his answer that always came in timely response. It felt slightly strange as she was aware of the smooth movement of the water beneath the boat, and the lulling noise of crashing waves, yet somewhere in her mind she was back in Nohr as if the previous three months had not happened and all was still the same as before.

There was a click as the door's lock was pulled back, and Camilla politely took several steps back as the door swung inward. She folded her arms neatly behind her back, resisting the urge to look at her feet rather than his face to show her embarrassment at forcing her way back into his life. Perhaps nothing had really changed. It all felt eerily familiar despite the differences of time and place, enough to make her yearn for the past but want for the future in a confusing harmony she did not understand but accepted all the same.

Yet, as Aidan pulled open the door and froze in place at the entrance, Camilla was abruptly reminded that there was indeed much that had changed. Unlike all the times Aidan had welcomed her without a word, now the young man stood frozen like a deer in headlights, his crimson eyes uncharacteristically wide as they momentarily flickered down and then immediately back up to her face. He turned his head roughly to the side, taking her completely out of view before he asked in a surprisingly gruff and pointed voice, "What the hell exactly are you trying to do, coming to my cabin in the dead of night dressed like that?"

"What? Dressed like-" Camilla began hotly, both surprised and hurt by the question before she took a moment to glance down at herself at his accusatory words. All too quickly her emotions died as they were born, bringing a red flush to her face as she realized that she had not bothered a whit to cover herself up properly before leaving her bed. She was standing in the hall in her favourite ebony negligee and stockings, with little more than a sheer shawl to cover her shoulders. Abruptly realizing why he had reacted so, Camilla covered her face, groaning in the back of her throat with shame and embarrassment, "Oh gods... I'm sorry. This isn't what it... I'm not... It was unintentional, I swear..."

Aidan let out a long breath, seemingly more exasperated than angry now that he saw her surprise and shame, and he stood to the side to give her entry. He spoke quietly, well aware that any prying eyes and ears could see and assume more than what was really happening as he directed her firmly but not unkindly, "Come inside before someone sees you and makes the same assumption that I just did."

Slouching in on herself, Camilla did as she was instructed with a shamed scowl and a burning blush spreading its way across her face. She truly had not thought before pushing herself out of her bed to find him, and she wondered at her foolishness that had left her blind to her dress. It didn't matter that she hadn't had any designs, she simply liked the clothing she wore to sleep, but she was well aware that most would not assume her actions innocent. She made no secret that she was aware of her beauty, and she was not above using it to her advantage when necessary, but now her reputation worked against her in the worst kind of way.

As she expected, Aidan locked and shut the door behind her as she entered his cabin, and she was not surprised when he walked to the far corner and leaned himself against the wall to watch her. She sat on the edge of his cot, awkwardly pulling his sheet up around her shoulders for modesty before looking up at him. It was not an unusual pose for him, and she was calmed to see that he was watching her as he always did; expectantly but without judgement. She began softly, apologetically as her injured pride began to settle, "I'm sorry for intruding. I know that we promised to speak, but my impatience got the better of me... I couldn't wait. Sakura gave me a clean bill of health this morning, and... I wanted to talk to you. There's so much to be said, and... I feel as if I might just explode if I have to wait much longer."

"I heard from Sakura that you were healed. I thought of coming to find you, but... to be honest, I wasn't sure the time was right. I'm sorry for hesitating." Aidan's answer came quietly but honestly, and it brought a small smile to Camilla's face as she saw the apology in his crimson eyes. He was watching her intently, arms folded across his chest as he leaned into the wood, but there was nothing closed off about him to her as she returned his stare. Rather, he seemed more expressive than she had ever seen him, and there was no questioning that weary cadence to his voice as he continued slowly, "And forgive me for assuming the worst of you a few moment ago. You... caught me off guard."

"No, I should have realized what it might look like." Camilla shook her head even though his apology touched her, and she offered a conciliatory smile to prove that all was already forgiven for their mutual mistake. She couldn't blame him for his surprise, especially after so many years of carefully dressing for modesty when their shared nights were spent treating injuries rather than anything else someone could have suspected or misinterpreted. But that awkward way he had refused to maintain eye contact after seeing her gave her a hidden thrill, and she continued with a soft little chuckle, "I'd forgotten in all these years you've actually never seen me like that. I guess I've grown clumsy."

Aidan made a quiet noise of amusement but no more, but she expected nothing else from him. He wasn't known for his laughter, but it was a nice enough gesture that he still found her joke to be enough to give a quiet chuckle over. But then there came silence as the two fumbled for what else to say, and Camilla found herself fidgeting awkwardly and looking down at her stocking-clad feet as she searched for her words. She had thought she had enough time to put herself together, to give grandiose speeches to argue her opinions and feelings, but now that she sat in his room with him again, she found herself unable to find it all. She felt like a little girl again, sharply aware of herself and her feelings, but knowing little on how to communicate them to the world at large that was uncaring for her heart.

"I... suppose that I should get the obvious out of the way... You know your origins now. That you were never truly Nohrian?"

"I do. Eve and I learned everything we needed to during our time in Hoshido." Aidan acknowledged the hesitantly spoken question with a nod, but he closed his eyes to avoid Camilla's stare as he let himself sink into his thoughts. Those few short weeks in Castle Shirasagi had changed him greatly, though he wasn't entirely sure he could yet say how. There was comfort in knowing his instincts had always been right, and relief in his returned memories that explained more than he liked to know about his past, but much yet he couldn't explain, and it was difficult for him to say as he elaborated quietly, "From what I was told, and from what little I remember, we were kidnapped in Cheve. Garon had set an ambush for Sumeragi, and killed him... Much of what happened beyond that unfortunately is still a blur for me. I can't speak for Eve, but at the very least, we are aware of the truth now."

"And I guess your question now is did any of us know?" Camilla asked with a bitter smile, and she was not surprised to see him shake his head. He didn't find reason to dwell, it was not in his nature, but Camilla was not capable of pushing it aside as simply as he. She curled and uncurled her fingers, unable to look up at his face as his eyes flickered open again, and she confessed with a pain she had been silently nursing for far longer than she had hoped to, "I.. didn't know. I suspected, but... I never had any proof. The way you and Eve came into our lives was so different, even for a family such as ours. Nothing made sense about your origins, and we were told so little. But it was only speculation. I couldn't say anything without evidence. What would have happened if I had? You were already so injured. And Eve loved us all so. And what if I was wrong? What would I have accomplished, except to possibly do something that could never be undone?"

Aidan let out a tired breath at the words he had known she would say, and he resisted the urge to step away from the wall and towards her with great effort. He felt as if his feet were chained in place, keeping him aloof and distant for his own safety, but such shackles did little to stop him from softening his stance and expression at the sight of her pain. Her guilt was almost tangible, reaching out from her sad, huddled form to touch him, and he couldn't stop himself from reassuring her quietly, "I understand that, Camilla. And I don't blame you for it. If I had been in your shoes, I likely would have done the same."

"That doesn't make it right, Aidan. Nohr wronged you. You and Eve both. As the crown princess, I hold some of that blame, and I won't shy away from that burden." Camilla replied curtly, and there was an angry flash in her eyes to prove that her spirit was not completely buried beneath her guilt. Rather, it only shone stronger as she moved to her feet in an unconscious show of confidence and anger, "I know that I can't make up for what you lost, but I am sorry for it. For what happened to you, for my part in it, and for never speaking up when I thought something was wrong."

"You put too much on your shoulders. Blaming you for what Garon did makes no sense. And it isn't as if my entire life was damaged irreparably." Aidan felt himself stiffening at her declaration, and though he knew her earnestness behind her words, he could hear Mikoto's damning condemnation of the Nohrians that he had protested all those months ago. Her loss still stung him now, and it sharpened his voice as he argued firmly back, "It's true, there was suffering during my time in Nohr, but that was never the whole of it. I had a family there, even if it wasn't blood that tied me to them. I never felt loyalty to Nohr or to Garon, but I did feel loyalty to those who called me a brother. That alone is enough for me to hold no blame against you or anyone else who didn't know the truth. I may have been a prisoner, but I still knew happiness. That's what's important. Both for me and for Eve."

The fierce sincerity caught Camilla up short, as did the blunt words that she had never truly heard him speak about his family before. He had always been a man of action rather than words, demonstrating the love he felt for his siblings with the scars on his back rather than declarations of affection, but his effort to speak now only made her take him all the more seriously. But it didn't stop her weary laughter, and she leaned against the bedpost as she watched him with tiredly appreciative eyes, "I know that, too, Aidan. Believe me, I've known you long enough to know that. I suppose I just... want to ease my own conscience now. After so long... Knowing what I know now, I... I can't help but wonder if you hated me."

In a slow, deliberate move, Aidan pushed himself from his position leaning against the wall and closed the distance between them in a handful of short strides. Camilla looked up in surprise at his movement, but he cared little for her widening eyes as her words rang like rolls of thunder in his ears. He advanced until they were toe to toe, and instinctively he reached to place a hand on the bedpost just above her shoulder before his other hand lifted and caught her chin. She started at the contact, but again he ignored it, leaning in closer before speaking in a low, intent voice, "Hate you? Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"A-Aidan-"

Nothing more could be said as Aidan's lips covered her own an instant after he spoke, and Camilla felt her entire body freeze at the completely unexpected sensation. He had her squarely pinned in place against the bedpost, one hand holding her face while his arm blocked her retreat, but neither truly mattered as she became acutely aware of how warm his lips felt on her own. Yet she felt incapable of response, feeling her body humming in pleasure even as her brain screamed with fear and confusion. This was not permitted. He was not allowed. There was a boundary being crossed that she was not yet prepared for, and the dual desires tore apart her better sense and demanded that she simply refuse to move for fear of losing control of herself.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a handful of heartbeats before Aidan was pulling away from her. The lack of response was enough to warn him he had pushed too far, and she felt rather than saw his arm drop from beside her in a gesture of defeat. His eyebrows furrowed as he drew father back, his lips pulled into a frown, but it was the pain in his crimson eyes that hurt her the most. There was apology, frustration, but more than anything there seemed to be genuine regret and anguish as he took her wordless rejection without a single complaint.

The younger man took three steps backwards, hands tightly curled into fists at his side as he cleared a path for her to the door. His jaw was tightly set, and he turned his face away from her as if the very sight of her was painful for him. There was a slight tremble to his arm, as if he was reigning himself in so tightly that even his very muscles were recoiling in on themselves, and his voice was husky, laced with a deep regret that made his tone almost resonant when he spoke, "Forgive me. You... should probably leave."

The suggestion she go snapped the ice that had set her in place, and as he turned farther away from her in an effort to give her the most amount of room to exit without coming near him, Camilla found her feet moving her forward. Seeing his back turned towards her made her heart ache fiercely and pushed all other thoughts to the back of her mind as she reached for his shoulder unthinkingly. He turned instinctively at the touch, startled and confused, but she didn't care as she pushed forwards and into his arms. He stumbled in surprise, careening into the nearest wall at the sudden lunge, but his exclamation of surprise was stillborn as this time it was her kiss that interrupted him, "Camilla-"

The older woman pressed herself flush against him, lips pushing for his own in a hasty, desperate kiss she couldn't control as her emotions ran wild and pushed better sense from her head. Little else mattered than that look of pain she had seen in his eyes when he pulled away from her, and she could only react to him in the only way she knew how to let him know it had been a mistake. Rejecting him was impossible, not when she had spent so long in silent, sinful craving for him, and the floodgates were open now as she wrapped her arms about his neck and refused to let him go.

Any tension she felt in him seemed to melt away after a long, long moment, and she heard and felt him sigh before he answered her gently. Strong, searching arms wrapped around her waist to draw her closer, sending a delicious shiver through her body as his teeth nipped lightly at her lower lip for permission. All too eagerly she gave it, and her knees weakened as his tongue swept inside to caress and explore.

She pushed further, seeking more with a hint of a moan echoing in the depths of her chest, and he allowed himself to flatten against the wall, holding her snugly to him as their tongues met and danced in a frantic, desperate desire for more. All logic had completely fled as years' worth of tension, craving, and hidden desire all rushed forth, and there was only the need for it to not stop as her feverish hands clutched at his face to pull him all the closer.

Fingernails dragged against his scalp as her fingers combed through his hair, and Aidan heard himself growl in the back of his throat at the pleasant sensation. She was melting against him in the best way, her curves melding perfectly against the harder planes of his body, and he did not ignore his desire to turn her roughly about, pinning her now between the wall and his chest in order to maximize the effect and sensation. Her answering moan as their mouths found one another's again told him he had chosen well, and his hands settled on her hips to pull hers forward even as he pushed her further into the wall.

His aggression set fire to her blood, reminding her of that unyielding strength she had glimpsed before in their duel, and it brought a feral sort of delight to her as she wondered what he would feel like in much better positions. Her hands roamed without consent, mapping out the contours of his body that she already knew from her years of patching the wounds on his back but yet had never allowed herself to touch before. His clothes stymied her search however, and she hissed in frustration as her nails scratched at the offending fabric, eager to find that warm, pale skin that she had yearned to touch for far too long.

A low, dark chuckle answered the sound of her annoyance, and Aidan drew back from her lips to watch her with an arrogant sort of amusement dancing in his half-lidded crimson eyes. She stood panting and scowling in his arms, her lust obvious and shameless, and he felt himself drawn into her pace without care of his better judgement. It was all the same for him; that yearning and desire he had spent so long squelching, and he did not deny it as he took her hands in his and led it to the hem of his shirt in silent permission and invitation.

Camilla bit her lower lip at the offer, and she took it at once as he lifted his arms for her to make the removal all the easier. The loose garment slid away from him like a snakeskin, and Camilla let out a long breath of satisfaction as it fell useless to the floor beside them a moment later. Her fingers all too eagerly raced for his skin, greedily tracing those well-defined muscles that years of hard training had built into his lithe form. But her hands could not be everywhere at once, and even as they flattened on his stomach and reached about for his sides, she leaned in close, lips finding his throat to show her appreciation there, too.

"Camilla..." Aidan's hot whisper went through her like a blade, and she shuddered with pleasure as he reached to bury a callused hand in her hair to make sure she did not draw away. She obliged him eagerly, leaving a long trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses all along his throat, and she felt him tremble underneath her touch. He reached about with his free hand, finding the small of her back to draw her harshly forward, and whether by design or accident, he found his leg pressing between her thighs as he pinned her more efficiently to his chest.

A strained sound of pleasure left her as his thigh came in contact with that throbbing heat that had been building between her legs, and her knees almost buckled when he pulled her farther up in answer. Her hands became clinging rather than searching as he repeated that movement, sending delightful shocks of friction through her spine, and she was aware of her breath coming harder as she all but mewled into his throat, "Gods, Aidan..."

Heavy panting in her ear warned her of just how aroused he was, too, and she pulled away slightly so she could look up at his face. His crimson eyes were burning, half-lidded but intense as he stared at her. His hands were like iron clasps on her waist, holding her firmly to him, but there was a flicker of indecision that crossed his face as he took a moment to look at her in return. His brow furrowed, and she saw him part his lips to speak, but quickly she reached up to press her fingers to his lips to silence him. She stood a little straighter, her own chest heaving for air before she whispered breathlessly, "No... Don't speak. I don't want to have time to think... All I want is to feel."

A soft nip on her fingertip told her he would acquiesce, and she shuddered as his lips parted to take her index finger into his mouth. His tongue worked magic on her skin, once again weakening her limbs, and she saw from that satisfied glint in his eye that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He proved it an instant later as he dropped to his knees in front of her, hands sliding worshipfully down her curves and hips, and Camilla hissed with a mixture of surprise and pleasure as his callused fingers toyed with the edge of her silken negligee.

Then he moved farther south, finding the line where her skin met the soft fabric of her stockings, and she felt his lips press errantly to her thigh before he began to roll it down. Camilla leaned back into the wall at once, one hand reaching for his shoulder for balance as he carefully, ever so carefully, lifted her leg to help him in removing the offending garments. He was quick but purposeful, making sure that each and every inch of skin he revealed was caressed in long, worshipful strokes, and she sighed loudly as her left stocking joined his shirt on the floor.

Almost immediately he moved to the right, and it took him no longer to remove it as well. He spared her only one moment to kiss the front of her foot, then was quickly returning to his feet to take her firmly back into his arms. He half-pulled, half-pushed her back towards his cot, and Camilla came all too willingly, her hands eagerly resuming their exploration of his skin until the back of her legs struck the edge of the bed. He fell down with her, grunting in the back of his throat as he landed roughly on his back, but Camilla paid him no mind as she eagerly slid across him to keep him down.

He accepted her playful attempt at aggression with a quiet chuckle, and she took advantage almost at once to capture his parted lips with her own. He answered with a growl, reaching to better pull her flush against his chest and bury his fingers into her hair again. She murmured in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, intertwining her fingers behind his neck as his tongue once more slid into her mouth to caress, taste, and tease. His taste was sweet and dizzying, but she refused to allow him to control the pace and fought him eagerly for it.

He was just as strong as she was, if not stronger, and he was not afraid to give as good as he caught as they playfully wrestled about for dominance between deep, feverish kisses. He rolled her over with a smooth movement, pinning her down beneath him before he captured her hands and pulled them up and over her head with his right hand. His left almost immediately slid back down her side, grasping at the hem of her nightgown before he pulled that up too, whispering huskily against her lips as she squirmed to help him with the removal, "Damn me for it, but I want you..."

Aidan parted from her, pulling the frail fabric up and over her head before tossing it somewhere behind him to the floor. He paused before returning to her, instead kneeling next to her on the bed and moving his gaze over her with a deep, hungry gaze in a futile attempt to take it all in at once. She lay panting but still beneath him, knowing what he wanted and willing to oblige if only for a few moments, and he sucked in a deeply appreciative breath at the beautiful sight she made lying prone in his bed.

Her long, lilac-coloured hair fanned out beneath her in messy waves, and her smooth, creamy skin carried a hint of a flush all the way down from her cheeks and across her lush, curvaceous body. He shook his head slowly, showing the clear worship in his eyes as they quit their wandering and returned to her begging wine-coloured ones. He whispered huskily in wonderment, reaching to gently brush his fingers across her parted lips, "You're a goddess..."

The words felt like a stroke of lightning magic, and she didn't resist her urge to tug him back onto the bed and on top of her. He came all too willingly, a low groan echoing in his throat as her hands immediately went to his waist to tug impatiently at his trousers. He sat back, unbuckling his belt with hands made hasty and clumsy from hunger, and the cursed garment was quickly forgotten on the floor in his rush to undress for her.

Camilla pushed him flat on his back the moment his trousers hit the floor, a sultry smirk curling at her lips as she mounted him, and both nobles let out a long moan at that delicious friction as their cores ground together. His hands reached to grasp her hips, steadying her as she found her leverage, and for a brief moment she quit her movement as she locked eyes with him to gauge his reaction. He met her gaze fearlessly, chest heaving and hands trembling as he fought to not pull her down onto him. She offered him a tender smile before lowering herself slowly, and she moaned deep in her throat as she impaled herself on him and took him deep inside, "Oh, _yes_..."

Aidan gritted his teeth, his fingers biting into her hips as he fought not to buck in response to that slick, wet heat that engulfed him and made him see stars. Camilla's breathless croons were music to his ears as she slowly pushed herself completely down on top of him, and her nails scratched at his chest as she came to the brink and was forced to stop. A low, soft noise of pleasure left her parted lips, and she tugged at his forearms, breathing heavily as she moaned, "Take me, Aidan... Make me yours."

Baring his teeth in a snarl he couldn't control, Aidan sat up beneath her eagerly as his instincts took over and demanded movement in answer to her plea. His hips bucked with rough precision, forgetting to be slow or gentle to ease them into this new sensation. Instead there was only harsh eagerness, an animalistic desire that he had no other outlet for save aggression. Underneath the desire was fear, a fear that they were stealing something that would be ripped away as quickly as they had seized upon it, and it harshened Aidan's movements as his strong hands roamed her body in searching, possessive passion.

Her hoarse calls for his name only told him that she shared that primal need and worry, and it gave him no small satisfaction as she moved eagerly in tandem with him. His each and every thrust seemed to hit just right deep within, robbing her of breath and milking out noises she hadn't known she was capable of making. His fingers bit into her skin, hard enough that she didn't doubt she'd bruise later, but there was no room left in her to feel the pain. There was only the pleasure of his sweat-slicked body sliding along her own, the taste of his kiss, and that husky, gravelly voice in her ear that filled her head and made her dizzy.

Impatient hands pushed her hips down in time with his thrusts, and Camilla's wondering gasp told him how receptive she was to the change in pace. Her head fell back as he pushed in deeper, exposing her front to his mouth, and Aidan didn't hesitate to switch tactics. His lips burnt a hot path down her throat and to her chest, delighting in her low, resonant moans as his tongue and teeth wrought havoc on new territory. He wandered everywhere, wanting to cover each and every inch of her skin that she'd tempted him with over the years with his touch, and her fingers curled into his hair as she urged him on with breathless croons.

"Aidan... Aidan, Aidan, Aidan..." Camilla moaned his name as if it was a prayer, and her entire body jerked and trembled in his arms as he tortured her with all that he had. It was wild, desperate, and full of pent-up passion. His hands never remained in one place, gripping, sliding, caressing and groping as if he would never had the chance to do it again when they finally parted. His mouth followed the same pattern, nipping at her collarbone before drifting back down to her breasts. His tongue circled one taut peak before switching abruptly to the next before she had time to thoroughly enjoy his teasing, and through it all his hips never stopped that rough, frantic pacing in his drive to bring them both to climax. A small, rational part of her mind told her he wouldn't be long for the effort, not with how dizzy she felt with sensation, and she clung to him desperately as she moved all too hungrily with him.

That brief moment of clarity left her as quickly as it had arrived as Aidan's rhythm shifted into something harsher, and her cry of alarm turned strangled as he abruptly shoved her from the edge he had been driving her towards. There was no warning, only that simply wonderful sensation of a freefall and a burst of bittersweet heat from somewhere deep within as she climaxed for him. She only distantly heard herself scream his name, forgetting to check her voice in the midst of the explosion of ecstasy, and her fingernails drove into his back with enough force to draw blood as her senses shut down and her mind went blank.

Aidan joined her a handful of moments later, unable to hold back as she clutched and shook and tightened in his arms. He moved frantically for it, past caring about all else as that unbearable pressure grew in his abdomen and begged for release. Her breathing hitched each and every time he withdrew only to slam forward again with more force than before, and her broken pleas for mercy as a second orgasm ripped through her only made some dark and wild part of him laugh in satisfaction. Then he was lost in the same grasp, feeling the heat and electricity wiping away thought and sense and everything else as he succumbed to his own release and joined her in overwhelming bliss.

For what seemed like forever they clutched at one another, their wild breathing filling the room as their hearts pounded madly and their bodies refused to relax. He lost count of his heartbeats and hers, trying to make sense of the complete and utter loss of control he had never felt before. She had made him forget, stripped him entirely bare, and he wasn't sure if the loss of his cast-iron balance thrilled or terrified him. He couldn't find a medium, but he found it difficult to prioritize as he heard Camilla moaning softly as she nuzzled against his neck. He spoke hoarsely, his throat tight and breathing still heavy as he did his best to wrap his arms more firmly about her trembling form, "Camilla... Are you all right...?"

"Mm... I'm _wonderful..._ " The answer came with a dazed and girlish laugh, and when Aidan attempted to pull back to get a look at her, she promptly tightened her arms around his shoulders to dissuade him. She nuzzled momentarily into his neck, her breathing light and quick against his skin, and she rewarded him with a tender kiss to his pulse point before abruptly pushing him flat onto his back. He fell back under her without a fight, surprised but not unwilling, and Camilla's smile was an equal mixture of catty warmth and tender affection as she looked up at him through her bangs.

Aidan felt his lips quirking gently in response to her shameless satisfaction, and he reached out to errantly brush his knuckles across her reddened cheeks. His heart was still hammering inside of his chest, but he felt a calm he hadn't ever known suffusing him as Camilla lay happily in his arms, her heart in her eyes and her body nestled intimately against his. His thumb found her lower lip, caressing gently, tenderly, and he asked quietly as she leaned into his touch with a purr, "Then I can assume you enjoyed it...?"

"More than enjoyed." Camilla corrected him promptly, and her wine-coloured eyes flashed mischief as she reached to poke at his nose. She playfully crawled her way up his body, leaving a path of short, sweet kisses all across every inch of skin she could reach before she was nose to nose with him. She promptly gave him a proper peck on the mouth before explaining with a soft chuckle, "I was and am ecstatic. I dare say, I believe I may very well be the happiest woman alive at the moment. I could die here and now and have absolutely no regrets."

Aidan grunted, his eyebrows furrowing even though he knew her words were spoken in jest. His arms curled more tightly about her waist, and with calculated precision, he quickly rolled her over and onto her back. She looked up at him in surprise, but his frown didn't disappear as he leaned down over her and muttered in answer, "I'd have quite a few regrets if you left me so soon after this... I'm not nearly done with you yet. There's so much more I want to do with you."

Camilla couldn't help but respond to such words with delight, and she wound her arms around his neck before gently tugging him down so she could embrace him. He came without comment, accepting her comfort for a moment before pulling back so he could regard her with those intense eyes that made her wonder if she always would feel naked under that gaze of his. It wasn't an inherently unpleasant thought, and she combed her fingers tenderly through his mussed, platinum-coloured hair as she answered, "That sounds like a good idea. And I know I have many a promise to keep to you, now that you're free to go where you please."

"While I appreciate the reminder, that wasn't what I meant... I was more implying what I want to do right here in this bed." Aidan turned his head slightly, kissing at her wrist before leaning down to carefully press his weight down against her. She answered with a longing sigh, tightening her hold in his hair, and he hid a growing smile against her hand as he adjusted himself to lay cleanly between her legs. He continued quietly, his voice husky but warm as he kissed his way up her arm and towards her neck, "You see, I've been dreaming of you for years... and while I know I won't be able to make up for all that time in one night, I intend to try anyway. I want to take you until you've screamed yourself hoarse. Until the next time you mount your wyvern, you can't help but moan because of the remembrance of what I've done to you. I want to carve myself into your body, Camilla... and I won't stop until you're well and truly mine."

Camilla licked her lips, feeling that familiar electric surge taking over her skin and reminding her that she no longer had any restraints to hold her lust at bay. There was a thrilling sort of freedom in hearing him speak so candidly, in knowing he would keep his promises and drive her mad well before the morning light touched the inside of his cabin, and she planned to chase it as far as it would go. The morning would come with its own worries, of that she didn't doubt, but for the moment, she wanted to be lost in the rush of freedom, of feeling, and of love. She answered him fearlessly, lifting her head from the mattress and grazing his lips with hers as she replied breathlessly, "Then we better not let an ounce of the night go to waste..."

"Indeed..."

 **AN:**

 **Damn, that was longer than I intended it to be, but... Well, I guess it had to be. -chuckle- I'm not exactly upset, but I am amused. I tend to draw out my smuts, and I do apologize for that, but not wholly. After all, I like my smuts, and I know for a fact that several of my readers like them, too!**

 **Anywhosit, this is the central chapter of the trilogy, and one more is left to follow. As you've probably guessed, it deals with the morning after this night, and please expect a change in tone once daylight sets in. This particular chapter was following the theme of freedom and desperation, and there's always a fallout to be expected once things are tossed by the wayside in favour of rash action. Not to say that it's going to end badly, but... Well, I'll keep you all in suspense for what's to follow.**

 **Also, the third chapter should follow quickly, but in the case it doesn't, I apologize ahead of time as my girlfriend is arriving today for our summer visit/stayover. I'll be very much preoccupied with her while she's here, and I'll be following her back to the US come mid-August until early September. However, I do intend to try my best to get this little trilogy finished before that, as I want to move on and continue with the twins and their exploits in the Revelations route.**

 **With all that said and done, thank you very much for reading thus far, and I hope that you're enjoying yourself! Should you feel the need, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing and what you think of this chapter. I always enjoy your feedback, and I appreciate it more than I can put into words. I hope to see you all again next chapter when I wrap this trilogy up, and for more of my future works, too!**

 **Mood: Happy-Go-Lucky.**

 **Listening To: "Today's The Day" - P!nk**

 **~ Sky**


	3. Comprehension with the Dawn

It was warm when Camilla woke, though she was aware of several aches and pains that echoed across her body as she stirred amongst the sheets that held her captive. Her first realization as her consciousness came forward was that she was naked, and her second was that the bed she was in was not her own. Her cot on the ship that her younger siblings had taken her aboard faced south, while the one she was currently laying in faced east, and the dawning sunrise from the nearby porthole. It was the blinking light that woke her truly from her slumber, and she took a handful of moments to lay where she was, blinking owlishly in the sunlight.

A low chuckle from her left alerted her that she was being watched, and Camilla turned at once towards the sound. She was both surprised and relieved to see that familiar form sitting on the edge of the cot beside her, though almost immediately after came a sharp embarrassment. Unlike her, the younger man was wearing his trousers and clearly had been awake for some time, and there was no shortage of amusement in his crimson eyes as he watched her awkwardly sit up and pull the sheet with her across her chest. He sidled back respectfully, but his gaze never left her face as he greeted her with a nod, "Good morning, Camilla."

"G-Good morning..." Camilla replied with an awkward nod of her own, and she pulled furtively at her bangs as the reality of the morning came crashing onto her with the force of wyvern dropping from the sky. It reminded her all too sharply of the previous night, of the frantic rush into sex that had lasted for what seemed like forever and yet was over all too soon. Her body was covered in marks that only served to remind her of how real it all was, and she averted her eyes to her lap as she murmured half to herself, "Last night... was no dream, was it...?"

Aidan was silent as he watched her awkwardly fuss with the sheet that was covering her naked body from his gaze. A bright shade of rouge had returned to her cheeks, leaving her bereft of that confidence that had filled her for most of the previous night. It brought him no small pain as he wondered at her troubled expression, and a bitter smile curled at his mouth as he broke the silence to ask her quietly but honestly, "Do you regret it?"

The question sharply snapped her from her embarrassed tension, and she stiffened her spine at that hesitancy that she sensed in his voice. It was confusing, to hear him ask her so quietly if she regretted what could have possibly been the sweetest night of her life, and she allowed that indignance and sharpness into her voice as she repeated his words coolly, "Regret it? No, I don't regret a _thing_ , Aidan. If anything, my only regret is that I didn't chase after you when you and your sister left the battlefield three months ago. What happened last night was wonderful. I enjoyed every second of it. I could _never_ regret a thing."

The relief that quickly flooded his face made her heart melt, and she realized at once that it had been nothing but worry that had made him appear distant and aloof when she had first woken. She softened quickly, sliding closer to him and reaching to gently touch the hand that was resting nearest to her on the bed. He looked down at her touch, not responding but not withdrawing, and she squeezed gently at his callused fingers before continuing softly, "Perhaps we... rushed it somewhat...? I admit, I'm not... entirely sure how to handle myself, or know what to do, either. I don't regret it, that much I can say honestly, but... I'm still at a loss."

"That makes two of us." Aidan's admission was wry but earnest, but more came from the way he turned his hand beneath hers to return her grasp than his words. His thumb ran errantly across her knuckles, tender but careful, and his smile was hesitant as he looked back up at her. His crimson eyes were intent as always, searching but still somehow soft in their sharpness, and he spoke with an odd heaviness that was mixed with relief, "I don't... much know what to do, either. Honestly, waking up to you this morning... It was... I don't think words can express it. I thought I was dreaming. Then I was afraid it would end. Now... I'm stumbling about like a newborn hatchling. It's... embarrassing."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Camilla couldn't restrain a laugh at his words, but she was glad to see he only answered with another wry smile rather than becoming defensive. It was only a show of how warmer he had become, and she was eager to chase it as far as she possibly could. Her fingers laced through his, and she squeezed gently before continuing softly, "At least we can go through it together. That makes things easier, wouldn't you say?"

A little nod was enough of an answer, and steeling her courage, Camilla tugged on his hand as she leaned back into the thin mattress of the cot. Aidan paused once before realizing her wants, and he offered her a small smile before sliding forward to join her back on the bed. The older woman promptly snuggled against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and allowing her fingers to brush against his hip, and she felt a warm thrill go through her as he answered her hold with one of his own. His arm hung warm and strong on her waist, and it brought a content smile to her face before she turned her head to nuzzle his shoulder, "So what now, do you think...?"

"What now?" Aidan's brow creased with puzzlement, and he tilted his head to the side as he glanced at her with obvious confusion in his eyes. Her question made little sense to him, and he knew that showed on his face as he sat up a bit straighter to look at her properly. For her credit, she met his gaze equally and without any amount of surprise, and he had no choice but to question with a frown, "What do you mean, what now?"

"What do I mean? Exactly what I said." Camilla was aware of a sinking sort of feeling in her stomach as she took in Aidan's puzzled frown, but she didn't allow it to stymie her. She had suspected her words would bring him confusion that she would need to dispel, and she didn't hesitate to explain for him, "What do you think we should do now? Continue as we always have, or something else? I want to believe last night changed things between us, but how do we proceed with that?"

"I..." Aidan paused again, his brow furrowing even further as he floundered for a proper response. Nothing she said was making clear sense to him, though he knew that unless it was important, she wouldn't have spoken up. It only made him all the more concerned with how to continue, and he found himself asking with a meekness he didn't care to have, "What... do you want to do?"

"Aidan..." Camilla felt herself sigh, and she sat up straight as she ran a hand tiredly through her hair. She felt no surprise, but rather disappointment as she understood just what a problem she had created for herself. It was no secret that the man in front of her was not one to chase his own desires, and though she was pleased to know he cared more for her opinion than his own, it did him no small favours to ignore his own wants. She continued slowly, searching intently for her words as she explained tiredly, "It's not as simple as you doing what I say... I want us to both decide on this. It involves us both, does it not?"

"I... I don't..."

"Aidan. I know that asking you to think selfishly is asking much of you, but this once, that's what I need from you. I know you." Camilla interrupted him firmly but gently, and she reached to brush her fingertips lovingly to the deep frown between his eyebrows. His crimson eyes were dark with confused thought, and she gently brushed upwards to smooth back the furrows as she began with a weakened smile, "If I told you what I wanted, you'd follow me without question. No matter what it was that I said. If I told you that all I wanted was that one night, and that today I wanted you to forget all about it and be my brother again from now on... You'd do it, wouldn't you?"

The answering look of anguish in his crimson eyes was all the answer she needed, and Aidan looked away as his jaw tightened fiercely in response. She could read him as easily as she could a book, something that he knew, but it made it no easier on him as he admitted inwardly that she was completely correct. It would kill him to do so, but he had already sworn himself to her wishes, regardless of the pain it would cause. If she did want nothing more from him than one night of pleasure, he'd walk away without a second thought. His hands curled up into fists, and he forced his gaze to remain to the corner as he asked her with a barely maintained grimace,"If you already know the answer, why ask...?"

Camilla touched his cheek, and after a brief moment, she turned his face firmly back to hers. His eyes remained averted for a handful of seconds, fighting with his desire against hers, but as she knew he would, he eventually turned back to look at her. As it had been the previous night, his emotions were bare on his face as his eyes locked with hers and showed her every ounce of his pain fighting against his duty. She didn't try to mince her words, knowing she had to speak frankly in order to breach the gap that his odd logic caused between them as she explained, "Because I don't want you to follow about at my heels like a lost puppy in need of a master, Aidan. I love you, more than I could ever say, but what I want from you is a partnership. For you to be my equal. Your opinions matter, as does your happiness."

Aidan didn't answer for a long minute, his eyes flickering across her face with intense interest as if she was offering him a puzzle he needed to solve. Her words made enough sense to him even if the intent behind them didn't, but he was aware enough of the disconnect. He knew that his way of thinking was warped to her, that the logic he used to navigate his way through his life made little sense to anybody else, but he knew no other way to live. It made him unsure and clumsy now to have it challenged, and he stumbled as he spoke quietly, slowly, "I don't... know what it is I... I don't know. Forgive me."

"What I want is to wake up to you every morning from today on. To live alongside you for as long as I'm able." Camilla's smile was warm and genuine as she stroked his cheek and dropped her hand to lay on top of his. Her fingers laced through his, squeezing softly as he looked to her with a mixture of confusion and adoration in his eyes. She continued softly, intimately as she leaned in close to him, "You took my life under your care when I was ready to throw it away, and I'm determined to make that up to you and your sister. But more than that... I just want to be with you."

Aidan heaved a long breath, surprised by that feeling of relief that washed over him at the blunt words that he could not possibly hope to misconstrue. It brought a weak smile to his face, and he allowed a second sigh to leave him before his arm found its way about her waist to draw her closer. He ducked his head, nuzzling instinctively into her neck before muttering against her hair, "That sounds like nothing short of heaven to me, Camilla."

Camilla didn't fight to hide her smile, tilting her head to the side to allow him farther access as she leaned happily into his chest. The warm mutter was more than enough to dispel the last of her worries and uncertainties, though she did admit to feeling guilt for having to pressure him yet again into action. It seemed like a never-ending refrain, and one that made her reach again for his hand as she mused with a hint of bitter laughter, "I can't seem to keep myself away from you, can I? It's always the same... I intrude until you accept me, whether it be out of exasperation, or actual want. I am sorry for that, if you can believe it... I may reap the benefits, but you must have been tired of me at some point."

A soft peck on her neck was his prompt response, and Camilla stifled a chuckle as Aidan pulled her more firmly into his arms. She found herself comfortably trapped between his legs as he shifted her effortlessly into his lap, and his arms became iron bands about her waist as he nuzzled her neck once more. He didn't lift his head as he continued with a trail of errant, gentle kisses along her throat between words, "You've never been unwanted, Camilla... Least of all by me. That I can promise you."

"You've a silver tongue, do you know that?" Camilla purred as she leaned farther back, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder to further expose her neck to him. He took advantage almost at once, a soft growl emanating from deep in his chest as his mouth continued its hot roaming. Sighing contentedly, Camilla snuggled as flush as her body could possibly manage before she wrapped her fingers about his wrists to ensure he did not draw back.

The ministrations stilled after several pleasant seconds, something that Camilla admittedly was disappointed by, but the warm embrace was more than enough to comfort her. He seemed to have no intention of letting her free, though the capture was welcome as she closed her eyes and relaxed herself entirely. It was a new feeling, to be held so firmly in his arms without reserve, and she noted with a smile that he seemed to be much more at ease with the contact than he had been several days prior.

The thought caught her up short, and also brought a playful smile to her face as she risked a peek over her shoulder to look at him. The younger man was sitting in peaceful silence, his eyes closed and his chin resting on her shoulder as he simply basked in the moment and took no small amount of comfort and pleasure from it. While unhappy to ruin his moment, Camilla could not deny her desire for mischief, and she squeezed once at his forearms to get his attention before speaking up pleasantly, "You know, I'm reminded... You never answered me last night. I've been wondering if you would."

"Answered you?" Aidan's eyes opened immediately, and he straightened and turned to look at her with clear curiosity and puzzlement flashing across his stern features. He looked like a lost little boy, confused and searching for answers as he narrowed his gaze on her, attempting to read through her coy smile to find the meaning beneath it. His brows furrowed again into a frown that somehow managed to make him seem much younger than his usually mature features suggested, and he asked with a deepening scowl, "Did you ask me a question last night?"

"Not a question." Camilla replied teasingly, and her smile broadened as she sat up pertly in his lap and turned to face him. He let her go willingly, his head tilting to the side as he eyed her like a puzzled wolf, and her catty smile only grew in answer. Pulling the sheets up about her, Camilla stood up on her knees, coming nose to nose with him as she explained with a coquettish malice, "I told you that I loved you last night... You never replied. I was hoping to hear something similar from you. That is customary when a lady confesses her feelings, after all."

Aidan blinked several times, looking completely at a loss as the realization dawned on him in a slow burn. All too soon he was looking horrified, as if he had just come upon the scene of something gruesome and unexplainable, and Camilla had to bite down hard on her lower lip to stop herself from bursting into peals of laughter. She hadn't expected such a response, but she was gleeful for it as the younger man looked about the room furtively, rubbing at his nose as his eyes danced from one corner to the other, "I... Er... I didn't..."

Unable to help it, Camilla found her giggles uncontrollable, and she wrapped her arms about his shoulders as she leaned into his chest for a firm hug. Scaring him hadn't been her plan, even if it was amusing, and she offered him a kiss at his hammering pulse point as she nuzzled him tenderly. He answered her hold hesitantly, obviously thoroughly spooked by her words and reaction, and she chuckled a little more before reassuring him sweetly, "It's all right, Aidan. I'm just teasing. I know full well how you feel, whether or not you put it into words. I hardly doubt you'd have taken me to your bed if you didn't love me."

"That doesn't make my not replying any better." Aidan's voice was gruff and somewhat guilty, and Camilla was surprised by it as she drew away to take in his expression. His crimson eyes were hooded and dark, proving that her words had stirred him deeply, and she frowned in response to the bad effect her joke had made. She made to speak, but he cut her off with a shake of his head before his hands reached for her shoulders. He pulled her away slowly from him, but he maintained his hold as he looked her in the eye and spoke quietly, intently, "Forgive me... I didn't realize. I don't want it to be unsaid. I know that I may not be the best with words, but even I know that there are some things that need to be said instead of acted out."

Aidan's hands squeezed gently at her shoulders before travelling upwards to cup her face as he watched her closely. Her face had pinked as she returned his stare with astonishment written across her features, and the sight made him smile. It was obvious that she had not expected such honesty or intensity, but he wasn't about to quit, and he proved it as he continued firmly, "I love you, Camilla. For far longer than I can say, and more than words can possibly express. I am yours, wholly and truly, for as long as my heart beats. And I will always belong to you. Heart, body, and soul."

Camilla sat awestruck, her ears now reaching a shade of crimson as she absorbed his words and let them crash upon her with all the weight they deserved. It had never been a small secret that the man in front of her was a man of action rather than words, but now she was understanding why it was so. The realization only made her wine-coloured eyes sting with tears, and she buried her face against his palm as she mused with a pang deep in her chest, 'How blind have I been all these years...? The stoicism and the cool silence... None of it was ever real. He chooses his words so carefully because each one carries more weight than a swordstroke. He knows that more than anyone. Gods, what a fool I've been...'

"You're so unfair... How can you expect me to respond to that?" Camilla murmured into his palm as she reached up to clasp at his hand, and from the corner of her eyes she saw him smiling tenderly at her. His thumb brushed lovingly along her cheek, stroking away a tear as it made its escape across her warm skin. She returned the smile wryly, guiltily snuggling a little closer before she continued in a sigh, "And you know that I love you... I have for what seems like a lifetime. And I'd like to spend the rest of my life making up for all the time we missed together in our youth."

"We will." Aidan gently removed her hand from his, holding it to his mouth before he brushed a gentlemanly kiss to the tops of her fingers. He was precise with his every movement, and his eyes were almost liquid with their warmth as he glanced up over her hand to meet her own gaze that seemed to be completely affixed to him. He drew her close again, arms wrapping snugly about her as she slipped into his lap as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her to do.

Resting her cheek against his shoulder, Camilla allowed herself another sigh as she relaxed in his embrace and allowed it to warm her body. It was a change from that hold he'd given her only several days ago, when he had been so unsure and clumsy, but it was a welcome one. Now his hold was purposeful and gentle, without hesitation or concern, and his confidence made his grasp sure and strong. She curled herself snugly between his legs, nuzzling deeper into his arms with a smile, and she peeked up through her bangs at him to make sure he knew how happy she was to be there.

Aidan returned her smile with a small one of his own, and he leaned own to kiss at the top of her head as he adjusted his hold. They sat together in comfortable silence for a handful of minutes, watching the sunlight rise on the wall of the cabin as the time passed by. The two nobles felt a warmth and contentment neither of them had known, and were happy to bask in it for as long as they were able despite the knowledge that eventually, it would need to end.

Camilla was the first to stir, though she did so with great regret as the sun crested on their wall and sent a warm glow throughout his cabin. She could tell that the ship's inhabitants were beginning to stir and return to their duties now that it was morning, though she didn't completely allow that to ruin her mood as Aidan allowed her to shift in his arms to turn and face him again. Her smile was earnest even though her disappointment was in her eyes, and she asked with a mixture of hope and sheepishness, "I think that we'll need to get ready and leave soon, but... Is it too forward of me to assume that I can return here tonight?"

Aidan blinked, having not expected the question, but all too quickly a grin was spreading across his face in answer to it. He nodded strongly, reaching to thread his fingers gently through her long, lilac-coloured curls before replying warmly, "I think I'd like that. Very much, actually. You're more than welcome to come back here tonight. And the night after, if that isn't too forward of _me_."

"I'll need to return to my cabin to fetch my things, but I like the sound of that. I'll make sure to make the move as quietly as I can. I don't think the rest of the crew is necessarily ready to know." Camilla admitted with a wry chuckle, and she gently pushed herself free and stood up with the sheet still wrapped snugly about her body. She glanced about the cabin for her discarded nightgown to dress, and Aidan followed her silently as she continued thoughtfully, "Though, I know you can't keep anything a secret in an army, especially one like this... What should we tell them once they find out? Especially Eve?"

"The truth, I suppose. If anyone is going to understand, it would be Eve. And frankly, it doesn't matter what the rest of the men think. I'm far beyond caring about their opinions, at least where this is concerned." Aidan answered with an errant shrug, but there was no hiding that firm steel in his voice as he made his position clear. She understood it well, that selfish impatience that made nothing else matter when their own exhaustion and pleasure was concerned. Aidan found her nightgown for her, handing over the sheer garment with a playful glint to his eye as he added, "Tell them whatever you like, Camilla. Regardless of what they say, I'll remain beside you."

"Mm... That sounds fair to me." Camilla chuckled, offering him a peck to the cheek to show her appreciation before she let the sheet fall to the floor so she could dress. She savoured Aidan's hot gaze as she slid the silken garment over her head to cover herself, and half wished that she could remain naked in his cabin for awhile longer. She smoothed out the creases as she looked for her stockings and undergarments, and hid a smirk behind her hair as she found both in a pile by the wall. She had to sit down again on the edge of the bed to pull the stockings back on, and she peeked over her shoulder to find him watching her hungrily. Her smirk only broadened, and she couldn't resist questioning him teasingly, "Do you like what you see?"

"You know full well I do." Aidan's answer was half mutter, half growl, but he restrained himself from following her to the cot and leaping. It took effort, more than he was likely willing to admit to aloud, but he knew it would only serve as a very long distraction that neither of them could scarce afford. He turned away from her slightly, casting a glance about the room for his shirt to serve as a delaying tactic of his own as Camilla laughed behind him, and he shook his head slightly as he muttered half to himself, "You won't be making this easy for me, will you...?"

"No, I won't." Camilla agreed as she stood back up and followed him to the far corner where he had found his shirt and bent to retrieve it. She reached to grasp playfully at his waist before she wrapped her arms snugly around his hips, and she leaned comfortably into his back for a long minute. He stood quiet and still in her arms, reaching to gently envelop her hands in his, and she smiled into his shoulder before leaving a little peck on his neck. Her voice was a purr as she stood on tiptoe, kissing lightly at his tapered ear to feel his body shiver before she asked sweetly, "But honestly, can you blame me?"

"Yes." Aidan answered in a low growl, and he left his shirt forgotten on the floor before turning abruptly about to take the playful wyvern rider into his arms. She laughed even as he pinned her effectively to the nearby wall, eyes flashing fire for her mischief, and he couldn't hide a smirk of his own even as she wrapped her arms about his neck. He leaned down, brushing aside her hair to get to the skin of her neck that he'd already left peppered with love bites from the previous night. His voice was husky and full of hunger as he continued in a low rumble, "I can both blame you _and_ hold you completely responsible."

Camilla laughed even as her breath hitched at the hot touch on her skin, and she leaned back happily into the wall as she mused that perhaps being late for the morning wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Aidan seemed to be completely of the same mind as he reached to place his hands on her hips and draw her forward, and his teeth grazed lovingly at her hammering pulse point as she melted against him with a longing sigh. That familiar crackle of electricity arced across her skin, making her knees weak and her breath heavy, but Camilla minded little as she reached to curl her fingers into his hair to hold him to her.

Aidan obliged her wishes without complaint, and his hand slid playfully down further to grasp at her thigh. He lifted her leg to curl it about his waist, grinding her into the wall and earning the softest moan against his tapered ear as he did so. He hid a smirk against her throat, ready to do the same to her right leg to take her entirely off of her feet to renew what they had finished the previous night before the sound of quick rapping at the door brought the two nobles abruptly back to earth.

Cursing as Aidan stepped away from her immediately, Camilla quickly smoothed out the creases in her nightgown before shooting a poisonous glare towards the interruption. The man who had been nestled so intimately against her moments before had simply seemed to teleport across the cabin at the noise, and she ground her teeth together angrily as she found her shawl on the corner of the cot and tossed it about her shoulders to regain her modesty.

However, as she watched Aidan fumbling for his shirt, she felt her anger soften. His face had flushed in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment, and his fingers were unable to straighten out the garment to cover himself as he gave her his back. She took pause at the sight of the knotted ropes of scar tissue arching their way across his spine and back, and she allowed herself a sigh before stepping towards him and reaching to touch his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her touch but all too quickly was relaxing, and she gently caressed the curve of his arm before murmuring, "I'll answer that. Take your time, and know I'll be here tonight, all right?"

The young prince looked at her gratefully, making her smile warmly as he leaned down to brush his lips gently to her cheek. He was quick to duck out of sight behind his cot, leaving her seemingly alone with little effort. Camilla fought down a smile at his ability to make himself invisible, and she turned towards the door with a tired sigh and a shake of her head. She ran her own fingers through her hair, putting some straightness back to the mussed curls before she cracked open the door with a nonchalance she did not truly feel, "Yes?"

"Wh-What are _you_ doing in Aidan's cabin?!"

The shocked voice of the youngest Hoshidan prince brought a wide smirk to Camilla's face, and all previous feelings of annoyance she had been nursing for the untimely interruption was completely washed away in favour of mischief. The poor ashen-haired archer looked completely stricken at the sight of her, and knowing Aidan was completely hidden as she intentionally leaned against the doorframe to obscure the room as much as possible, Camilla indulged herself freely in her playfulness as she replied with mock offence, "Why, Prince Takumi, it's quite rude to question a woman of her comings and goings so boldly... I'm afraid that I cannot answer such a question."

"R-R-Rude?!" Takumi's exclamation seemed far more embarrassed than angry, and Camilla noted with a widening grin that the younger man seemed to have difficulty finding a place to rest his eyes. He was looking anywhere but at her, and a ruddy flush had made its way far up his neck to settle somewhere high in his ears. His body was stiff with surprise and awkwardness, and he was grabbing convulsively at the back of his neck as he fumbled for words, "What's rude is you just b-being here without warning in the morning dressed like... like _that_! Why are you here?! Where's Aidan?!"

"Your elder brother is indisposed. As was I, until just a short moment ago." Camilla answered with an evil chuckle, and she was both amused and pleased to see that flush darken in several shades as Takumi's eyes widened in response to her words. He looked scandalized, completely and utterly thrown, and the idea that he was far more naive than his brash attitude suggested only made the older Nohrian smile broadly. She could have much fun with this even though her former mood had been ruined, and she was quick to leap upon it as she watched his gaze frantically dance anywhere but at her, "My, my, Prince Takumi. You seem so flustered. Is this perhaps the first time you've ever seen a woman in her nightclothes?"

The brightness of his blush proved her accuracy, and Takumi all but turned his back on her with a mixture of shame and apprehension as she chuckled at him. He didn't have to answer, and his lack of words spoke well enough for him as she subtly stepped forward to close the door behind her and leave the two of them alone in the hall. It gave her a chance to continue while hiding Aidan's secret behind the door, and she continued on with a sweetness that only barely hid her mischief, "I must say, I'm rather surprised. From the way you carry yourself, I never would have guessed that you had so little experience with the opposite sex. But, even so, I'm afraid that I can't exactly explain my presence here. A proper lady never kisses and tells."

"I can't believe this..." Takumi growled into his fingers as he looked slightly over his shoulder to see the older noble leaning against the now-closed door and sporting a smile that made him shudder. Her wine-coloured eyes were bright with ill intent, and he could barely stand to look at her for longer than a handful of seconds before his self-consciousness reared its head and demanded he continue to look away from her scantily clad body. She knew she was beautiful and she had no shame, but he was not the same as she was and it showed as he glowered at his feet, "Wh-Whatever. Just tell Aidan that I was looking for him, then!"

Momentarily setting aside her teasing, Camilla relaxed her stance as she looked him over with a mixture of curiosity and thoughtfulness. As fun as it would be to send him off in an embarrassed huff, she was not blind to the fact that Aidan was one of the two leaders of the forces that were assembled on this ship. If his younger brother had bothered to come all this way looking for him, she wasn't about to stand in the way of whatever errand he had been running. She flipped her hair before looking at him honestly as she offered, "If you've a message for your brother, you're more than free to leave it with me, Prince Takumi."

"After the way you forced yourself onto this ship, Nohrian? I don't think so. There's no message I can give that I'd trust with _you_." Takumi's answer came swiftly and with absolutely no attempt of hiding his venom, and he shot a look of mixed loathing and distrust over her shoulder as his arms folded across his chest. All evidence of embarrassment and awkwardness disappeared immediately, and his voice was harsh as he continued firmly, "Just tell my brother I was looking for him. That's enough."

Camilla said nothing for a moment, digesting the sudden lance of hurt she felt for the brutal dismissal she was well aware she deserved. It didn't matter that at least Sakura seemed to trust her enough, as she knew the tiny priestess most surely did not speak for every Hoshidan that served underneath the twins. Takumi's anger and mistrust was not surprising even though it did make her wince with guilt for her shameful behaviour from several days prior, and she let out a sigh as she spoke most to herself rather than him, "I see... I'm sorry that you feel that way. I was hoping that you could learn to trust me, but it seems that day is still far off."

"Why do you care if I trust you or not? Your people and mine have been at war for years. _And_ you started a battle just a handful of days ago." Takumi's glare was as cool and scathing as his words, and his crossed arms spoke even more. He clearly remembered the battle vividly, and he proved it as he continued sharply, "Let me make this perfectly clear, Nohrian. I don't trust you, not with a message for my brother, or with my back on the battlefield."

"You've seen me at my worst, and I'm not about to pretend otherwise... Though I do apologize for my... behaviour." Camilla began with a frown and a quiet breath, and she ran a hand tiredly through her hair as that familiar pang of shame went through her again. To say she felt guilty for picking a fight with her siblings' forces was a massive understatement, though she still was not entirely sure what it was that she could do about it. "I understand it will take time before you learn to see me as a comrade... But I stand by my words when Eve and Aidan invited me to join their forces. You are fighting for their cause, and I will do all that I can to protect you, your sister, and the rest of the Hoshidans who follow them. It is my duty. That may not earn your friendship, but one day, I hope it might be enough to earn your trust as a soldier."

Takumi was silent at the proclamation he had heard her make once already, but now he was watching the way her eyes looked him over sadly as she spoke. Her guilt was written all over her face, and her body language spoke of how uncomfortable his words and actions were making her. Yet she held his gaze, proving her determination and honestly, and it made him both curious and anxious. After a moment he turned his back, unable to hold that surprisingly mature and wise gaze she gave him as he spoke gruffly over his shoulder, "Tell my brother that there's a war council being held later this afternoon. Eve wants to see him there."

Camilla fought a smile as he walked away, muttering uncouth words under his breath as he did so. But there was no hiding the fact that his ears were a shade of red that peeked through his ashen hair, and it brought no small amount of relief to the Nohrian princess. He was rough about the edges, just as Eve had warned he would be, but he also reminded her strongly of Leon. That prickly grumpiness that hid more embarrassment than he was willing to show, and Camilla shook her head slightly as the Hoshidan archer disappeared up the stairs, 'I wonder if this is what Eve meant when she said we were all far more similar than we were willing to acknowledge...?'

The thought caught her up short as she turned around, ready to head back into the room where she knew Aidan was waiting. She hadn't had a chance yet to speak to his twin, and she had a feeling that Eve had much more to talk about than Aidan possibly had. Sighing with a mixture of regret and anxiety, Camilla rapped sharply three times, falling back to habit as she mused inwardly, 'I'll need to find time to settle down and speak with her, too... There must be much she wants to know of home. It won't be a pleasant talk, but I can't deny it to her... Not after what happened between her brother and I, at any rate.'

For the moment, however, Camilla opened the door and found herself greeted by Aidan waiting with a small, expectant smile on the corner of his cot. The sight of him brought a warm plume through her chest, wiping away any other errant thoughts she could have dared to have. Little else mattered when she saw him, and she felt as giddy as a schoolgirl as she closed the door behind her, happy and willing to flee back into his arms to forget the rest of the day that awaited her. Enough time had been wasted denying her desires, _their_ desires, and she hoped to take each day back and more to make up for the years that they'd spent in hiding.

 **AN:**

 **Whoo, I said I'd do it before I left for the USA, and I have! Here's the third chapter for Lilac and Platinum, and I think there may be an epilogue for later that I will work on, too. But this concludes the rocky beginnings of Aidan and Camilla's relationship, and I like to think some justice has finally been served for the poor first princess of Nohr. She really deserved better in terms of characterization, and I was happy to finally be able to write her. She's a fun, playful, loving and fierce woman who shouldn't be all fanservice, even if it is definitely fun to have.**

 **Aidan gave me some trouble this chapter, but that's not really a surprise. He's always been a problem for me, both as an author and as a reader but I tried my best, and I don't have any regrets about the finished product. I think this wrapped up things as best as they possibly could be, and I am relatively happy about it all. (Though I'm even more excited to be leaving for the USA tomorrow... More time with my girlfriend is best time!)**

 **Anywhosit, I do intend to keep writing even on my holiday. What I plan to write next, barring the following epilogue for Lilac and Platinum, is harder to say. The problem with Revelations is that it's so broad, and as enticing as it is to try and pull a full novelization like I had hoped to do for Awakening (which I still do want to do, one day), it's probably best I don't try to extend too far over my reach. I will however keep writing, and should you have any wants or requests, please don't hesitate to let me know, okay?**

 **Thanks as always for reading, and should you feel the need, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on the work! I'm always so grateful for feedback, and I do promise that I take it all to heart. I'll be following through soon enough, and hopefully the connecting story throughout my works all feels naturally/acceptable to read. I do apologize in advance that most of my works tend to flow into one another's, but I've been writing for Fire Emblem like that for my entire career, and I don't think I can change... Eheh. Sorry!**

 **Mood: Hopping.**

 **Listening To: "Battle Symphony" - Linkin Park**

~ Sky


End file.
